Double trouble
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: little bit of Fafaberry, first Rachel meets Charlie, then meets Quinn. kind of suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"hey did you guys hear there's going to be a new girl today?" Charlie said looking at her twin sister, Quinn and two best friends Brittany and Santana

"yea apparently pucks known her forever! He said she's hot and he would have but she keeps turning him down!"

"we've got to get to cheer but we'll see you in history char!"

"sure" Charlie waved the trio off as she reached her locker

"hey Charlie"

"hey Finn!" Charlie closing her locker and turned to look at the taller boy

"I just drove past Puckerman and the new girl, I almost crashed because of her, she's smokin'"

"you almost crashed because a puppy was playing in someone's front yard!"

"its was a cute puppy!"

"hey Finnio Chacha" puck said pounding his fist off Finn's before slinging his arm around his shoulder "this is my good friend Rachel, Rachel this is Charlie and Finn!" Charlie staring at the girl, Finn was right she was pretty hot long brown hair dreamy brown eyes and who knew someone that was so short could have such long legs, Charlie shook her head lightly when she realized she was starring, Rachel grinned at the blonde

"Rachel berry"

"ch-" Charlie started realizing her voice was higher than normal so she coughed trying to get it back to normal "Charlie Fabray!"

"umm could you show me to my locker?" Rachel asked looking the blonde square in the eye, Charlie nodded

"sure!"

"do you think we should tell her about Quinn and Charlie being twins or?"

puck shook her head with a mischief's grin on his face "you know I would be she's so far away plus its more fun this way!"

Finn laughed hi5'in puck before the boys left to go to football

"here's your locker!"

"thank you" Rachel smiled and began fidgeting with the lock

"so what made you change schools half way through?" Charlie asked leaning against the locker a few down from Rachel

"kind of got into a fight at my old school and got kicked out and this was the closest school to my house so.." Rachel shrugged throwing books into her locker

"a fight? You don't really seam the type!"

"you've known me about five minutes and you already think I'm a type?" Rachel looked at Charlie with one eyebrow arched

"no I mean, I don't know, you just seam nice!"

"I am nice!"

"nice girls don't get into fights!" Charlie arched her eyebrow in true Fabray fashion making Rachel smile

"I rebellious what can I say!" Rachel shrugged closing her locker and leaning against it looked at Charlie

"hum a rebel huh? well how would the rebel feel about coming to starbucks with me for lunch?"

"she'll think about it"

"well your going to have to let me know soon I might have someone else to take!" Charlie smiled moving close to the smaller girl leaning against the locker closest to Rachel's

"you wont find anyone better than me so like I said if I want to go and don't get a better offer ill met you here at lunch!" Rachel winked at the blonde before turning and strutting off to her next class

"well someone works fast, she hasn't even been to her first class yet and your already flirting with her!" Charlie smiled turning to look at her best friend, Sam

"yea well she's really cute and knowing Quinn she would of going to in there before me so..."

"when is this whole sibling war thing going to stop!" Sam asked taking Charlie's bag and slung it over his shoulder as they began walking to there class

"she started this whole thing!"

"and you keep it going"

"so your taking her side!"

"no of course not!" Sam held his hands up in defense as they walked into history "I just saying that maybe its gone on for long enough"

"yea then as soon as I let my guard down BAMM she kicks me in the shines and takes everything I care about, not a chance Sam!"

"your over reacting char" but she wasn't Quinn has done it plenty of times before Charlie had tried to make everything right between them only to have countless girlfriends and friends ripped away from her by Quinn only to be dropped when Quinn got bored, Quinn was the kind of sister that wanted everything Charlie had. Sure the girls act civil to each other and yea they cared and would do anything for each other but there was always that jealousy between them if one was happy the other would tear them down

-  
>at lunch Charlie stood at the brunettes locker one foot placed on the locker she was leaning on fidgeting with her phone, she hadn't told Brittany Santana or Quinn about going to lunch with the new girl because they would of insisted on coming and she didn't want that, Charlie looked up from her phone just as Rachel turned the corner head held high like she'd been going to this school for years, a grin formed on the brunettes face when she saw Charlie perched against her locker<p>

"so you came!" Charlie smiled pushing herself away from the locker

"well the only other offer was from with weird kid with an afro and you were a little more appealing!"

"I can not believe you just compared me to jewfro!"

"he's kind of cute if you put a paper bag over his head!" Rachel said casually with a shrug

"I'm cuter right" Rachel's eyes traveled down the blonde going from the girls eyes down to her legs then back to her eyes

"maybe!" Rachel shrugged again walking past Charlie towards the parking lot

"ooh come on admit it you totally would!" Charlie teased following the smaller girl

"someone's full of themselves!"

"someone's in denial!" Rachel laughed looking at the blonde next to her

"so my car or yours?"

"mine!" Charlie took the girls bag throwing it in the back seat with her own, getting in the drivers seat searching through the glove box pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses slipping them over her eyes before pulling out of the car park heading towards starbucks

"you could be a murderer of something yet I still got in your car after what? A five minute conversation?"

"hey come on do I look like a murderer!"

"the pretty girls are always the lethal ones"

Charlie smirked glancing over at the girl "so you think I pretty!"

"anyone with two eyes would, god I can perfectly see you ego growing!"

"hey I do not have an ego!"

"could of fooled me, you have the biggest ego of anyone that iv spoke to today!"

"ooh no there's no way my egos bigger than Puckerman's!"

"humm ok the second biggest ego!"

"yea that's better I was about to kick you out of the car if you said my ego was bigger then pucks!"

"Noah's not that bad!"

"ooh well you clearly haven't seen him hitting on girls then huh? He still hits on me after 3 years of shooting him down!"

"he's been hitting on me since he could speak, I surprised his first words weren't 'how you doin''" Rachel said trying to do the Joey voice while pointing her fingers at Charlie

"that was awful!" Charlie laughed making the other girl smack her arm

"what wasn't it charming?"

"no not at all! You just sounded like you were one of those weird dudes that hang around outside McDonald's!"

"hey that's wasn't very nice was it!"

"like you said the pretty ones are always the lethal ones!" Charlie smiled as they pulling into starbucks parking lot "so what do you want?"

"ill ge..."

"no I invited you here now what do you want?" Rachel smiled sitting at the table they had just came to

"surprise me!"

"your going to regret that but ok!"

before Rachel could ask Charlie had walked off towards the counter returning a few minutes later

"so what is it?"

"hot chocolate with marshmallows, cream, strawberry bread crumbs and a shot of caramel!"

"god I developed diabetes just hearing you say that"

"don't knock it until you've tried it!"

"I totally wasn't knocking it I'm just saying!" Rachel took a sip out of her cup "ooh my god this is amazing"

Charlie grinned into her cup just as her phone rang. "sorry" she mumbled answering the call "hey Sam what's up?"

"where are you?"

"at starbucks why?"

"Puckerman was looking for you something about not being able to fine the new girl?"

"you didn't tell puck you where here?" Charlie whispered to Rachel who shook her head with a grin "tell puck I sorry Sam and that I stole her for an hour and ill have her back in one piece OK?"

"we have football after school so puck asked could you drop her off after school?"

"if she'll get in my car again then sure"

"OK I'll see you later charr"

"bye" Charlie hung up her phone before leaning her elbows on the table looking at Rachel "looks like I your ride home today"

"its a good job I've decided your not a murderer isn't it"

"C'mon we better go if we want to make it back on time" both girls took a last slip of there drinks before heading out to the car, the ride was filled with small talk and both girls getting to know one and other

"you'd better go if you don't want to be late" Charlie smiled leaning against her locker making the other girl stop walking

"I have to go to the principals office"

"down the hall last door on your right"

"thanks" Rachel grinned pecking Charlie on the cheek before whispering in her ear "ill see you after school"

Charlie nodded as Rachel walked down the hallway swaying her hips as she went, she took a deep breath trying to get her head straight before heading to math

Quinn walked into the locker rooms about to get changed for P.e she was late, about ten minutes late in fact but she didn't' really care she was Quinn Fabray goddammit those idiot gym teachers couldn't touch her, Quinn jumped slightly when the door was swung open and the new girl came strutting in, god Finn was right she was hot

"hey!" the brunette mumbled with her back to Quinn, Quinn frowned looking around the locker room expecting there to be someone else but no it was just her and Rachel,

"hey" Quinn smirked walking towards the smaller girl kneeling on the bench next to her "I didn't know you were in this class?"

"yea well neither did I until five minutes ago" Rachel grinned a grin the same as Quinn, shocking the girl a little no one ever had the balls to flirt with Quinn, save Finn who was stupid enough to do anything, and Quinn would be dammed if she was going to let some new girl get the better of her

"well I glad there's now someone in this class worth looking at"

"are you trying to sweet talk me?" Rachel's eyebrow arched

"maybe why is it working"

"maybe" Rachel reached over moving a strand of blonde hair behind the girls ear "but maybe not" Rachel got up off the bench and began shoving stuff in her locker, Quinn shook her head slightly before getting up and standing right behind the girl

"well we don't have to go to gym I could think of a few thinks that..." Quinn put her hand on the girls hip bringing her mouth closet to her ear "could count as exercise and will sure as hell be more fun than laps"

Rachel grinned before spinning around pinning the blonde against the row of lockers

"your not going to get the better of me" Rachel whispered letting her lips touch the blondes ear lightly "no one gets the better off me"

"what and you think your going to get the better of me" Quinn husked making the smaller girl smile before pressing her lips onto the blondes neck making Quinn gasp lowly

"definitely" Rachel whispered after sucking on the blondes neck a few times, when Quinn didn't say anything Rachel grinned "ill see you later" before Quinn could talk Rachel was gone leaving Quinn shocked no one had ever done or made her feel like that before, her legs felt like they were about to give way, Quinn took a few deep breaths before heading towards the mirror to fix her hair

"son of a bitch" she mumbled noticing the purple mark on her neck, Quinn piled make up on the mark in an attempted to cover it up which only barely works

"so how was your first day Rach?" puck asked walking up to the girls locker

"awesome, I don't get her first she changes just to get changed again for gym then gets changed back into those cloths!" Rachel mumbled nodding to Charlie who was walking to her locker

"what are you talking about she hasn't changed at all? She didn't even have gym today"

"yes she did she's in my P.e class and she was wearing a cheerleading uniform!",

"oooh my god what did you do"

"what do you mean?"

"look at Charlie's locker" Rachel frowned looking up from her phone seeing Charlie standing with a girl the spitting image of her except in a cheerios uniform

"what the fuck"

"I think you've met Quinn Charlie's twin"

"tell me your kidding?"

"nope what did you do, where you the one who gave her the hickey!"

"god puck what have I done" Rachel whined pushing her head into the boys chest

"well you went on a date with Charlie before sucking the neck off of her sister Quinn"

"fuck! Noah I can not get in that car with them, please take me home"

"no way this will be a good lesson for you!"

"what lesson do I have to learn? Ask every girl if she has a twin just incase!"

"noo the lesson here is-" puck stopped and thought, he wasn't even sure when the lesson was, hell he was proud of his little Jew " I have no idea but there is a lesson I just to proud and slightly turned on to think of it"

"Noah" Rachel growled smacking his chest

"hey Rachel you ready?" Charlie asked walking up behind Rachel, Rachel jumped turning to look at the our girls in front of her, Brittany was the only on openly checking her out, Quinn's eyebrow was arched with a slight smirk on her face, Santana was standing with her arms folded over her chest slyly, or what she thought was slyly, checking Rachel out and Charlie was just standing there her eyes shining at the brunette

"I umm, I actually trying out for the football team"

Santana Quinn and Charlie frowned and Brittany grinned "you'd look totally hot in a football uniform Rachel"

"thanks Brittany, I umm we got to go" Rachel ranted pushing Noah's chest but he never budged until Rachel put more force in and the boy stumbled backwards

"yea we got to go, see you around lezpez, twinnios blondie" he nodded at the foursome looping his arm around Rachel's waist and started walking towards the locker room but Rachel pushed him away slapping his chest, gaining laughs off the group they'd just left

"so your really going to try out?",

"well I have to now, at least I know I wont get in"

"next time don't cope of with both sisters in one day and it would be less hassle!"

"shut up Noah" she growled walking into the locker room, she could not believe that she was going to do this, try out for the football team what was she thinking? But at leased she wouldn't get in, then all she had to do was avoid the twins and that was it, easy right? Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

"how did..."

"shut up Noah"

"but seriously since when..."

"I don't"

"then how that fuck did you just get into the football team!"

"I don't know!" Rachel snapped walking out of the school "why did you let me try out!"

"it was either that or you spending ten minutes with the twinnios, which would you rather!"

"screw you!"

Puck laughed, taking the small letterman jacket off of Rachel "I never knew they made'em this small"

"I'm not even going to wear it!"

"yes you are jewbro! You're one of us now!"

"oh good, that's great" Rachel mumbled sarcastically "and I am NOT sharing a locker room with you guys!"

"why not, we're team mates now, I figure you should let me see you in your underwear!"

"don't be a douche!"

"ooh right, no you want to see the twins in there underwear right"

"dude, stop" Rachel whined getting in the passenger seat of pucks car

"what are you going to do, you're going to see them tomorrow in school, and not being a douche or whatever, but you're smokin hot in that football uniform!"

"I'll avoid them"

"Quinn cheers the same time we practice tomorrow morning and Charlie sits next to you in more of your classes, lets face it jewbro there's no avoiding them and, since they

live together, they will most likely tell each other about you and all hell will break lose tomorrow!"

"ooh shit!"

"exactly, plus Charlie usually sits in the bleachers while we practice! You're screwed mini me!"

"I am not mini you!"

"ooh yes you are! First you're a Jew, and now your on the team, we're practically the same"

"apart from the Mohawk!"

"that could always be arranged!"

"no its ok, I don't want to look like a douche!"

"ooh mini me has bite, I like it!"

"you're irritating!"

"and you're in knee deep! I can't believe you did that to Quinn, how did you manage to let her let you get that close?"

"I didn't think, I thought she was Charlie"

"they're both totally different!"

"they look the same, and I knew she was acting differently but I didn't really think anything of it!"

"the two hottest girls in school, Jesus Rach I think you might be my new idol!"

"you're acting like this is a good thing!"

"it is! You're on the football team, have two of the hottest girls falling over you, they also happen to be twins, and you have a badass best mate! could life be better!"

"um how about not being on the football team, not have mistaken Quinn for Charlie and not being near you!"

"you don't mean that" Puck said pulling up outside Rachel's house

"maybe" the girl said jumping out the car before turning to look at Puck "see you tomorrow"

"look forward to it! I'll pick you up at half six?"

"sure, I'm going to kick your ass on that field"

"whatever Berry" Puck smiled and drove off

"hey pumpkin how was school?"

"I made the football team?"

"you tried out?"

"it's complicated Daddy, but I had to, I didn't think I'd make it but I guess I'm kind of awesome" Rachel shrugged making her Leroy laugh

"which positing did you get?"

"wide reserve, apparently I'm fast"

"I was Quarterback in high school"

"you played football?" Rachel asked sitting down next to the man

"yea, up until the team found out I was gay and kicked me off"

"you were Quarterback, they can't do that can they?"

"I didn't think they could, but they did, my guards never guarded me during the games, allowing me to get sacked and that made us lose the games, then the coach kicked me off

the team"

"god, that sucks"

"I got over it" he said shrugging "being with your dad meant more to me then some stupid team"

"things have changed though right? It's not the same now"

"for most people, yea, but you still have some people who think its wrong"

"not many though right?"

"enough, just don't let'em get you down ok"

"totally" Rachel smiled hopping to her feet, "I'm going to go upstairs, homework"

"on your first day"

"I know right?" she said running upstairs, taking out her phone noticing that Puck had texted her

'ooh and by the way, Quinn has a boyfriend'

Rachel frowned sitting on her bed, the girl had started flirting with her right? sure Rachel said hi first but that doesn't invite flirting if she has a boyfriend, a

BOYFRIEND not even a girlfriend, that got her out of the, being in the middle of the twins thing though right?

"I don't understand why I have to get up like an hour earlier and sit and watch you guys practice!" Charlie groaned as she walked out onto the bleachers with her sister and Santana and Brittany

"because we're your ride to school!" Santana said smugly as she sat down next to Charlie watching football players slowly emerge from the locker room one by one

"it is a boys football team right? Rachel couldn't of made it?"

"anyone can join" Quinn said smiling at Finn as he walked out "but she doesn't look much of a football player"

"well, clearly, looks are deserving" Santana said nodding towards Rachel and Puck who had just walked out onto the field

"I was right, she does look hot in a football uniform"

"amen" the latina mumbled, wolf whistling making Puck turn around and flex his muscles "no not you pee brain, Rachel"

"told you you'd get a lot of attention small fry" Puck whispered to Rachel, punching her lightly on the arm and began walking towards the middle of the field, Rachel looked at Charlie, who was smiling at her them looked at Quinn who was smirking at her, Rachel didn't know what to do so she just turned and jogged to catch up with Puck

"so, who's Quinn's boyfriend"

"none-other then our big boy Quarterback" Puck grinned as they reached the group of players crowding round the coach

"ok" she bellowed effectively shutting everyone up "we're going to split into two teams and run those drills I talked about yesterday you screw them up, you're on the bench for tonight game got it!"

there was a few 'yes coach's but everyone nodded

"good, now if I hand you a bib got to the left!"

"you ready for us to show you how big boys play football" kerofsky growled at Rachel making her laugh

"sure, when you find a 'big boy' let me know mm'k" Rachel smiled sweetly as the rest of the team 'ooh'd'

kerofskys mouth opened and closed before he groaned and threw his helmet on his head and walked to the left

"looks like you don't need my back up, you're just as bad ass as me!" Puck said taking his stance, Rachel took a deep breath and pulled her helmet over her head, why was she doing this, surely she should just quit right, the twins would have forgotten about her and everything would be fine Quinn was datinf Finn so... Rachel was snapped back to the field by Finns bellowing voice, shaking her head Rachel took off when the ball was snapped back to Finn, easily getting past two of the players that went for her before turning just intime to watch Finn throw the ball towards her, she catches it easy, doesn't even fumble with it, as she turned to run towards the Nzone she notices Kerofsky, an angry Kerofsky, charging towards her, her eye widen slightly as she picks up her speed and spins, barely, past Kerofsky and threw the ball down in the N-zone as her team celebrated

Rachel grinned and took her helmet of "maybe next time big boy" she said winking at Kerofsky as she sauntered past him but she didn't get very far before the boy pulled her arm and yanked her round

"no!" puck yelled pushing the boy backward "hitting a girl is not ok dude" he growled pushing kerofsky again when he was nose to nose with him

"no, this is bullshit, she should not be aloud out here on this field, she's a fucking girl" Kerofsky yelled throwing his helmet down making it bounce and hit lightly off Rachel's shinned

"yea, sure" Rachel mumbled picking up the helmet " a girl that's about to score countless points because YOU can't catch me"

"bullshit"

"bring it on asshole" Rachel smirked throwing the helmet at Keofskys chest and began walking back to her starting positing as another echo of 'oooh's' went through the team

"did you see his face" Puck laughed "if this was a cartoon he would of been steaming out of the ears" he continued making a steaming kettle nose

Rachel couldn't help but laugh "he was such an jackass!"

"you did good out there bro" Puck said stopping when Santana Brittany and Quinn stepped in front of them

"I see you managed to piss My boyfriend off?" Santana said but not in a nasty way

"wow, you're dating him, unlucky" Rachel said gaining and elbow in the side from Puck

"nice playing out there Berry" Finn said walking over and slinging his arm around Quinn's shoulder "brought Kerofsky down a few pegs"

Rachel looking from Finn to Quinn, who's eyes were glued to the ground before looking back up at Finn "yea well, he's a tosser" she said catching Quinn's eye and grinned "I'm going to go talk to Charlie, I'll see you later Noah"

"see you at the game tonight?" Finn asked as Rachel began walking past him

"course"

"cool" the boy mumbled grinning at her

"sure" Rachel rolled her eyes and jogged up the bleachers towards Charlie who was scribbling in a note book her head phones in, Rachel smiled pulling on eof the head phones out "forget to do homework or something"

Charlie frowned at first but smiled when she seen Rachel "nope just drawing" she said smiling sheepishly and began putting her note book in her bag

"no hang on, let me see" the brunette said sitting down next to Charlie

"I umm..."

"ooh some on Charlie I bet its awesome!"

Charlie nodded handing her note book to Rachel "it that those hills over there" Rachel asked looking from the book to the hills then to Charlie

"um yea I know it sucks..."

"you're kidding right, its like someone just took a picture of it, how long did it take you to do this?"

"I've been working on it the past few days"

"how did you learn to draw like this?"

Charlie shrugged and began twirling her pencil around in her hand "I did it a lot as a kid"

"here's a plan, you draw things and I can tattoo them on people"

"you can do tattoos"

"not exactly"

"what does that mean?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes at the girl

"I've never been near a tattoo gun in my life but that's just a minor set back in the plan"

"ooh a minor set back? More like a set back that just blew they whole plan up?"

"yea," Rachel mumbled smiling when Charlie laughed

"you're different from when you were like yesterday"

"and is that a good thing"

"well yesterday I had to beg for you to go for coffee with me and today you willingly came and spoke to me so, yea its a good thing"

"good, and now I'm going to WILLINGLY walk you to class, after I get a shower"

"sounds good"

Rachel nodded, "stay here, I'll be back in no time" Rachel Ran down the bleachers and was showered and ready within a few minutes

"put it on" Puck said throwing her letterman jacket at her "you look hot in it" Rachel rolled her eyes deciding not to argue with the boy and pulled the jacket on before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the gym hall to where Charlie was

"wow that must have been a record shower"

"yea well, I am a ninja and all" Rachel shrugged, pulling her bag farther up her shoulder

"a ninja huh?"

"shhh, no one else can know"

"sorry" Charlie said putting her index finger over her lip

"yea you should be"

"what does it feeling to be one of those guys" Charlie asked pointing towards two jocks who had just throwing a sluchie at someone

"I will never be one of those guys"

"you're wearing the jacket"

"doesn't mean a thing!"

"it looks good on you, better than it does on any of the other lumbering fools!"

"yea well reds my color" Rachel teased stopping outside Charlie's class "I'll see you at lunch?"

"maybe if I don't find someone better" Charlie said with a grin

"touch blondie" Rachel smiled before turning and walking to her own class 


	3. Chapter 3

"how are you getting home?" Rachel asked as she and Charlie walked out of Spanish class

"I'm not going home right now, I have glee"

"what's glee?"

"kind of like show choir, you should come along?"

"umm ok sure I have nothing better to do" Rachel shrugged ad followed Charlie towards the choir room "what are you doing after this?"

"homework probably, why?"

"I want to take you somewhere"

Charlie frowned as the duo walked into the choir room "where?"

"its a surprise,"

"but you have a football game tonight"

"plenty of time" Rachel said sitting down at the back next to Charlie "we'll only be at this place for about an hour"

"do you want me to get Quinn to drop us off?"

"no its cool, I'll get Noah's car"

"and you think he's going lend you it"

"I'm taking it whether he likes it or not" Rachel said with a shrug just as Santana and Brittany walked into the room

-"wow, your little football buddies will not be happy to know you're here small fry!"

"my 'little football friends' aren't even happy I'm on there team"

"yea well Finn sure seams happy about it, he has been talking about you to Puck all day"

"what was he saying?" Charlie asked frowning at the latina

"just saying that Rachel was awesome on the field and other stuff, if I didn't know any better I'd say frankenteen has a little crush on you Berry"

"he's Quinn's boyfriend"

"so? hes not exactly known for his commitment ability"

"whatever, Finn isn't my type anyway" Rachel said as Puck walked into the room "ooh hey puck can I borrow your car after school?"

"what for?" he asked sitting down next to Rachel

"I want to take Charlie out somewhere, I'll have it back to you well before the game"

puck grinned and Santana and Brittany turned to look at Rachel and Charlie "like a date?"

"who's dating?" Quinn asked walking into the choir room with Finn Tina and Artie

"your sister and Rachel"

"we're not dating!" Rachel and Charlie said

"they're going out tonight" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows

"it's so a date" Brittany said smiling back at the girls

"who's going on a date?" Kurt asked as he and the last of the glee clubbers walked in

"Charlie and the new girl" Artier said nodding towards them

"it is not a date!"

"whatever you say, Rach"

Rachel rolled her eyes "so can I borrow your car asshole?"

"ooh right, no!"

"why not!"

"how will I get home"

"ride with Finn!"

"nope" the boy said smugly turning to the front as Mr. schue walked in

"do you want me to get Quinn to drive us?" Charlie whispered as schie began setting things up on the table

Rachel shook her head and began scribbling on a piece of paper 'sorry Noah, really need your car, you should ride with Finn group bounding and shit, thanks pee brain' she wrote

"what are you..." Charlie started but Rachel held up her hand, grinning at the blonde before reaching into Pucks pocket taking his car keys out and putting the note in

Rachel flashed the keys at Charlie before putting them in her pocket

"he's going to freak"

Rachel shrugged "I learned how to do that from him so its his fault"

"ooh I see we have a new girl" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands making Rachel jump "what's your name"

"Rachel Berry"

"well Rachel Berry can you sing?"

"I guess so"

"do you want to give us a song to see what we're working with?"

"umm I..."

"come on Rach, I've got your back" Puck said pulling Rachel to her feet before grabbing his guitar and walking over to her "so how are you with all star weekend songs?"

"I don't know if I can do this Noah, everyone's staring at me"

"tut come on Rach, just look at me" Puck said lifting the girls chin so she would look from the floor to him "it's easy just imagine them in there underwear, or in the twins case naked!"

"Noah!" Rachel growled making the boy laugh

"you got this Rach" the boy said as he walked over to the band and told them the song, Rachel wrung her hands together nervously as Puck began strumming the first few notes of the song

Puck nodded making Rachel clear her throat before singing  
>(<strong>Rachel<strong>, _Puck_ and**_ Both_**)

**'every clock is ticking faster, takin' trips around the sun, another year, another chapter 5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1'**

Rachel began nervously smiling when Puck swagger over to her

**'Drop your calls, lose your keys'**

_'before the drinks are gone'_

Puck sung making Rachel fell a little less nervous

**'get your self out your seat'**

_'oh, oh'_

**'Quit your bitchin' move your feet'**

_'until the break of dawn'_

**'because nobody gives a damn about the day your were born'**

Puck smiled and joined in for the choirs

**_'this songs for everyone who it ain't your birthday, you gotta party like its not, party like its not, this songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day, you gotta party like its not party like its not'_**

_'party like its not, party like its not'_

**'likes its not your birthday'**

Rachel sung the rest of the song, feeling a little less nervous as it went on, at the end everyone clapped and there was even a few 'woops' from mike and Artier

"see easy mini me" Puck whispered into Rachel ear pounding his fist off hers

"well done Rachel that was great" Mr. schue said as Rachel walked back to her seat

"that was amazing" Charlie whispered into Rachel's ear as Schue went on about something

"Thanks" Rachel replied smiling at the blonde, Charlie smiled turning to stare at schue but clearly wasn't listening so Rachel drew a 'x'&'o's game in her note book and handed it to Charlie who smiled a took her shoot

-

"what were you two passing notes about!" Quinn mumbled to Rachel as they walked towards there lockers that was in the opposite hallway from Charlie, Santana and Brittany

"who?"

"you and my sister!" Quinn snapped pulling Rachel's arm making her turn to face her "what's even going on with you two!"

"one, we weren't passing notes we were playing knots and crosses and two nothing, not that it would of been any of your business if there was!"

"you kissed me" Quinn whispered making Rachel raise her eyebrow

"your acting like I'm the one at fault here! I though you were Charlie, you flirted with ME first and you're the one with the boyfriend!" Rachel snapped turning and began walking again

"so what's going on with you and my sister"

"none of your business Fabray!"

Quinn pulled Rachel back again this time pushing her against the lockers and slamming her hands against the lockers next to her head "feisty huh?"

"do not screw my sister about Berry!"

"what you mean like you did to Finn?"

"that was different!"

"yes it was! Because me and Charlie aren't dating! and from where I'm standing, if you tell Charlie about me and you, you're the one who's going to be most affected by it"

"are you threatening me?"

"Take that any way you want pretty eyes" Rachel said smirking at Quinn and began walking away but she didn't get very far before Quinn had pulled her back and kissed her, at first Rachel was shocked but after a second or two she kissed the blonde back, grabbing onto the collier of her cheerios letterman and pulled her closer

"no wait" Rachel breathed pushing herself away from Quinn "we can't do this!" she said turning and heading towards her locker

"because of Charlie?" Quinn asked spacewalking to catch up with Rachel

"no its nothing to do with Charlie, you have a boyfriend"

"then shouldn't you let me chose whether I want to do this?"

"no!" Rachel snapped opening her locker "you have your Quarterback boyfriend, head cheerios and the Quarterback the perfect Cliche!"

"what's with the attitude?" Quinn asked as Rachel closed her locker and began walking towards the front of the school

"your seriously asking me that?"

"well yea?"

"your practical saying you want to use me to cheat on Finn, I'm no ones bit on the side!" Rachel growled walking through the double doors out to the parking lot

"that's not what I meant"

"whatever, I'll see you around" Rachel said smiling as she reached Charlie "ready to go?"

Charlie nodded "are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"nope" Rachel said getting into Pucks car

"but what if I'm like allergic to something where we are going"

"we'll cross that bridge if we come to it"

"are we going fishing?"

Rachel laughed as she pulled out of the school parking lot "no, what made you think that?"

"you said bridge!"

"well no we're not going fishing, we'll be there in like five minutes so here put music on" Rachel said handing Charlie her ipod

"fine but just so you know, I'm in a mood with you"

"don't worry you'll forgive me when we get there" Rachel said glancing over at Charlie who was fiddling with the ipod "what do you prefair, pencils or paints?"

"pencils" Charlie mumbled still scanning the ipod, Rachel nodded pulling up into the art gallery, Charlie frowned looking from the huge white building to Rachel "its a nice thought Rach but there's an art exhibit in here this week, I tried getting tickets but they've been sold out for months!"

"just trust me Charlie" Rachel said hopping out the car and opened Charlie's door helping the girl out

"how are we going to get in without tickets"

"trust me ok?" Rachel said again making Charlie nod, both girls walked up to the front doors where a tall muscles man stood

"we can't sneak past him!" Charlie whispered

"who said anything about sneaking?" Rachel said walking up to the man "what's up TJ"

"ooh hey there tinny tot, your dad is inside if you want to go through, there some good pieces of art in there this year"

"I bet, this is Charlie, is it ok if she comes in with me"

"of course she can" Rachel smiled at the man

"thanks Tee I'll see you later"

"bye Rachel, Rachel's friend"

"told you to trust me" Rachel said smiling Back at Charlie as they walked through the large hall to where the exhibit was happening

"I can't believe you got us in here, you're kind of amazing, my dad tried to get me in here since I found out about it and he couldn't"

"my dad owns this place, I can get into any art show I want!"

"no way"

"way" Rachel smiled at the excited blonde

"ray, what are you doing here?" her dad asked smiling at the girls

"dad, this is Charlie, she really likes art so I thought I'd bring her here, that's ok right?"

"yea that's fine, hi Charlie, I'm Rachel's dad Leroy"

"Hi sir, I'm Charlotte Fabray"

"nice to meet you Charlotte, please call me Leroy, you'll have to try and teach Rachel about art, I've been trying for ages and she just doesn't take an interest"

Charlie smiled and nodded "sure thing sir"

Rachel rolled her eyes "has it started?"

"it has, go on through girls and I'll be at your game Rachel"

"ok dad, bye" Rachel waved over her shoulder to her dad before walking into the huge hall filled with bits of art and people

"this is insane!"

"glad you like it" Rachel said looking around the hall "everyone looks French, do you think they are French, the French like art right?"

Charlie frowned "is that all you know about art? Even if it is kind of wrong"

"no I know about Leonardo dicaprio"

"da vinci"

"no I don't know that one" Rachel mumbled walking towards a painting

"no its Leonardo Da Vinci, he's the painter, Leonardo Dicaprio was the dude in titanic!"

"really? wow maybe you do need to teach me"

"I think your pretty much a lost cause" Charlie teased looking up at the painting

"ok lets make a deal, I'll walk around with you, ooh and ahh in the right places if you agree to go out with me with Friday!"

"out like this or out out?"

"out out, dinner and a movie"

"ok but only if I get to chose where we go for dinner and the movie we see"

"sure thing, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"chuck e cheese"

"really?"

"yea, I like the games" Charlie said with a shrug

"me to, I'm pretty kick ass at skee ball"

"I could totally kick your ass"

"yea in your dreams Charlotte"

"ooh its on Berry!"

"it soo is" Rachel said smugly before bogging over to the next painting

-

"that was awesome" Charlie said as the girls walked out of the gallery, Charlie shivered wrapping her arms around herself

"didn't you bring a jacket?" Rachel askedshrugging her letterman jacket off and handing it to Charlie

"no its ok, its not even that cold"

"take it, it will be a good excuse to use when Puck asks me why I'm not wearing the thing"

"don't like it huh?" Charlie asked pulling the jacket on

"its not that I don't like it, reds totally my color and damn, its comfortable but I hate the reputation you get stamped with when you have it on"

"you but you're not like those other jocks"

"for one I'm a girl"

Charlie chuckled "well there's that but you would never slushie someone even if the cheerios told you to"

"why aren't you a cheerio, I mean your sisters one so you must be good at it right?"

"me and Quinn aren't the same but no I wouldn't even try out, like you I don't like the reputation that comes with that uniform"

"yea, you don't seam like a cheerio" Rachel said getting in the car

"yea I'm no where near pretty enough"

"ooh come on you don't believe that, your prettier then everyone of those cheerios in that school!"

"even my sister"

"well your twins so you look the same but yea your personality makes you much more appealing than Quinn"

Charlie smiled as Rachel pulled out of the parking lot "so you excited for the game?"

"totally, are you?"

"yea, kind of worried though"

"don't worry we'll win"

"ooh no I couldn't give a damn about that, this is your first game your team mates would of went easy on you but the Grizzles won't you could get hurt"

"the team did not go easy, did you see kerofsky, he charged at me like a raging bull"

"yea I felt like smacking him one"

"well I was to fast for him! Lumbering fool"

"little speedy Gonzales here!"

"hell yea! totally dressing up as him for Halloween!"

"you so should!"

"I will, how long away is Halloween anyways?"

"will its October 23rd now so..."

"eight days" Rachel finished Charlie continued counting her fingers

"yup totally, eight days!" Charlie agreed

"maybe I should bring a calculator next time"

"ha ha, you don't have to bring a calculator, I have my phone"

"always be prepared!"

"I'll drop you off first then take this car back to Noah"

"how will you get home"?

"I live next door to Noah,"

"really? since when?"

"since forever! I've known Noah since we were in dippers,"

"then why haven't I seen you at his party's?"

"I went to privet school, I only ever came home twice a year, once for summer and once for Christmas"

"ooh right, well from what I seen in glee today you both seam close"

"yea, he's like a brother to me, which one is your house"

"the one at the end"

"holly crap really?" Rachel said parking out side Charlie's house "its huge!"

"pointlessly huge for something that's only for four people but whatever"

"I'll see you at the game?"

"for sure" Charlie said hopping out the car and began walking to her house before turning back "your jacket"

"keep a hold of it for now, I'll get it back off you tomorrow or something"

"ok" Charlie smiled wrapping the jacket tighter around herself "I'll see you tonight"

"sure, and if we win I get to pick the movie!"

"that's cool they haven't won a game all season so I agree"

"I'm going to make sure we win this game" Rachel protested leaning out the window "just to see the look on your face!"

"ok if you guys win tonight I'll give you a kiss in front of everyone, that how sure I am that the titans suck"

"ooh so that means you don't want to kiss me"

"maybe, maybe not" Charlie smiled turning and walking into her house

Rachel smiled shaking her head and was about to drive off when Quinn pulled up into the her drive way

"what are you doing here?" she snapped walking over to the car

"dropping Charlie off"

"where did you take her"

"ask her your self" Rachel said grinning at Quinn "she loved it though"

"I swear to god Berry..."

"I got to go Quinn, see you at the game" Rachel winked at Quinn before driving towards Pucks house

"you are so fucking dead Rachel!" Puck growled trying to be angry but he was actually kind of proud of her pick pocketing skills

"sorry" Rachel mumbled throwing the keys at Puck and headed for her house

"wow, what's going on Rach, what happened?"

"nothing Noah"

"clearly something happened" Puck said grabbing Rachel and turning her around "you never ignore me!"

"I'm just annoyed! Quinn is an ass"

"what did she do?"

"she just acting all protective over Charlie but then kissed be today, right after telling me not to screw with Charlie!"

"Quinn kissed you!"

"I don't even want to talk about it, I have to go get my things for the game, I'll see you here in five"

"sure thing mini me! you want to know how to get ride of that stress"

"I'm not fucking some random person!" Rachel called as she reached her door

"no take someone out tonight even if there not even going to effect play just boom, take'em down"

"sure I'll think about it"

"or you could fuck Charlie or Quinn, or both, together"

"dude that's incest" Rachel groaned walking into her house grabbing all of her things and grabbing something to eat before walking out to where Puck was standing

"you ready to kick some ass Rach!"

"sure" the girl mumbled throwing her bag in the back of the car before getting into the front

"come on Rachel forget about the twins"

"whatever"

"which one do you like the most?"

"I don't know! I mean Quinn is the kind of person I would normally got for but Charlie's real sweet and artistic and I think I kind of like her"

"then there you go, you have your answer"

"yea you're right, why am I even bothering about Quinn, Charlie's cool and pretty"

"who are you trying to convince me or you"

"shut up dude" Rachel snapped jumping ou of the car then they got to the school parking lot

"hey Puck, Rachel" Finn Called making Rachel cringe

"please do be with Quinn, please don't be with Quinn" she whispered to herself before turning around and clearly her chanting just didn't work because stood there in front of her was Finn and Quinn, who was smirking at her so Rachel smirked back, just as ready to play games as Quinn was

"where's Charlie, she said she'd be here"

"ooh she's here, she's just over there talking to María, you know her ex girlfriend"

Rachel nodded "that's cool, just making sure you know we kind of have a deal on so"

"yea and what's that?"

"you'll see when we win"

"I like that attitude" Finn said pointing at Rachel

"yea well maybe you should of had more of a positive attitude and you would of one at lease one game this season" Rachel smiled sweetly before turning and walking towards the school leaving a stunned Quinn and Finn behind

"you just slammed the quarter back!" puck said grinning ay Rachel "so proud"

"hey Rach wait up" Charlie called jogging to catch up with the girl

"I have to go" Rachel said about to walk away but Charlie grabbed her arm

"hey hang on, what's wrong?"

"why don't you just hang out with María tonight, call our little deal off"

"wow, what's with the cold shoulder? María came over and spoke to me and I tried to get away from her to come over and see you but she kept talking"

Rachel glanced over Charlie's shoulder to see Quinn grinning at them making her realize it was pretty much a set up, Quinn had told María to go talk to Charlie

"I'm sorry" Rachel said making Charlie smile "I really do have to go get ready though, but I'm going to make sure we when this, for you" Rachel said pecking Charlie on the cheek before turning and walking into the school

"wow the big green monster came out in you there huh?"

"she set that up, she playing game!"

"huh, who?"

"Quinn she made that chick go and talk to Charlie and made sure I seen just to piss me off well I'm not going to let her, we have to win this game"

"wait what does winning this game have to do with Quinn?"

"if we win, Charlie's going to kiss me, in front off everyone"

"wow, no you can't do that!"

"why not"

"her mom and dad, they're like camels"

"what have two sets of eyelids and can walk for days without water"

"no dead into Jesus and shit"

"what does that have to do with camels!"

"I thought they were religious animals?"

"dude no! forget it, what does this have to do with the price of cheese?"

"who the fuck brought cheese into this"

"dude!"

"they would burn Charlie at the stake if they found out she was gay!"

"really?"

"really! not go get ready then go talk to Charlie you can't let her kiss you"

"sure yea I will" Rachel agrees running into the lockerroom and Quickly got changed before walking out towards the field noticing Charlie sitting at the front of the bleachers

"hey can we talk"

"um sure" Charlie frowned following Rachel back down the tunnel and into the girls locker room "what's wrong"

"you can't kiss me if we win"

"why not? is this to do with María cause..."

"no its nothing to do with her" Rachel assured tugging lightly at her jacket that was still wrapped around Charlie "Noah told me about your mom and dad, I don't want to be the reason you fall out with them"

"I don't care anymore I hid all of my past girlfriends from them and I'm sick of it"

"I care, I care about you and I don't want you to go through high school without your mom and dad, its hard enough with them around, just trust my ok, I have two gay dads the things they went through and _still_ go through it awful, I'm not saying never come out 'cause they would be worse I'm just saying not right now"

"thanks"

"I didn't do anything but its ok"

"so are you still going to go out there and kick ass" Charlie asked punching Rachel's armored shoulder

"totally" Rachel said putting her helmet on Charlie's head making her roll her eyes "you'd make a cute football player"

Charlie rolled her eyes again lifting the metal guard up "look at your cheeks" Rachel tease pouting at she pinched Charlie's cheek that was pushed forward by the helmet

"stop" Charlie laughing moving her head away from Rachel's hand "you better go, the game should be starting any minute now"

"right" Rachel nodded and turned to walked out of the locker room

"Rach, your helmet"

"ooh yea" Rachel turned back to Charlie smiling at the hairs that where sticking up from when she took the helmet off, Rachel took the helmet from Charlie before smoothing down, leaving her hand on Charlie's cheek when she was done "I still want a hug if we win"

"that can be arranged"

Rachel smiled and was about to lean in when the coaches voice bellowed into the locker room making both girls jump "Berry come on the games about to start"

"coming coach" Rachel called smiling at Charlie "come on green eyes, lets go out and show these monkeys how to play football!"

"totally, just try not to hurt yourself"

"I will" Rachel smiled as they walked down the tunnel

"get over here Berry" Finn yelled making Rachel roll her eyed

"ass" she mumbled jogging towards the huddling team

"right here's what we're going to do, coppers going to snapped it back to me and I'm going to hand it off to Rae who's going to lob it up the fields towards Rachel, Puck, Chang you have to cover her, she's fast but so are some of these guys, you ready?" there was an echo of 'yea's' through the huddle and Finn clapped his hands making everyone break away

"head in the game Rach" Puck said slapping the side of her helmet before getting in position

"24, 72, 82 hut!" Finn yelled and Rachel took off as soon as the ball was snapped back to the boy, catching it at the 30yard line and ran a few steps before being tackled to the floor, _'it hurts a little but not as bad as it looks on TV'_ she thought as she got to her feet and handed the ball off the the ref, she felt, if anything, even more pumped up after that, even more ready to take this team down

"you alright Rachel?" Puck asked grabbing the sides of the girls helmet to look at her face

"hell yea, lets do this"

"hell yea" the boy said hitting his helmet off Rachel's before getting into formation

-

"ok were down by 2 points and there's still ten seconds left in the game, if we get a touch down we can win this"

"yea and how do you suggest we do that?"

Finn stuttered for a seconds before Rachel jumped in "ok when the ball is snapped back Jenkins you run towards the down blockers and I'll hang behind and 'till both chaise after you and just run right through the gap Finn throws to me easy catch"

"there not that stupid" Sam mumbled

"well its the only dam plan we have ok so were going to do it!" Puck snapped making the team nod

"ok Rachel's plan on 13 ready" Finn clapped his hands and everyone got into formation

"43 57 13" the ball was snapped back to Finn and Jenkins took off and sure enough both blockers went after him leaving Rachel with a straight run to the N-zone Catching the ball with ease, the crowed erupted into cheers along with the team, Puck ran up to Rachel lifting her up and spinning her around

"you fucking did it Rachel you won us our first game of the season!" Puck set Rachel on her feet just as another body slammed into her, Rachel smiled knowing it was Charlie

"told you didn't I" she whispered into the blondes ear

"how did you know that was going to work!"

"I didn't, I kind of stole it of the eagles, they did that on Sunday night"

Charlie chuckled pulling back to look at Rachel "well you won the titans there first game of the season, just when I was starting to think they were a lose cause"

"hey Berry" a deep voice said making Rachel turn around

"what Kerofsky"

"you're alright" the boy grinned punching Rachel's shoulder lightly before walking off

"was he jus..."

"I think he was" Charlie said just as confused as Rachel was

"can I walk you home?" Rachel asked smiling at Charlie

"I'd like that yea"

"ok give me two minutes to get changed"

"sure thing" Charlie nodded and Rachel ran into the locker room quickly getting changed and throwing her football stuff in her back before walking back out of the locker room towards Charlie, who was standing against the wall outside her hands buried into the letterman jacket pockets

"ready"

"yeaa" both girls began walking towards the Fabray house

"you can come in and watch a movie if you like, my mom and dad are out for the night and Quinn's staying at Santanas"

"you're in the house on your own?" Charlie nodded "man, that must freak you out"

"psh no!" Rachel arched an eyebrow making Charlie sigh "yea it totally does, its really freaky!"

"sure I'll come in and watch a movie with you!" Rachel said shrugging her bag farther up her shoulder

"you know what you did for me today, taking me to the arts gallery, it was really amazing, I've been wanting to go to that exhibit ever year and I never manage to get tickets"

"yea well you did buy me a coffee on my first day and show me to my locker so think of that as a thank you"

"wow I should really do more stuff for you if that's the thank you's I'd get"

Rachel chuckled "if there's ever an art show you want to go to just let me know and we can go"

"but you don't like art"

"so? doesn't mean I wouldn't want to take you to see it, you were like a kid in a toy store today"

Charlie smiled looking from the ground to Rachel "so what's your thing?"

"what do you mean?"

"you thing then just takes you away from the real word, everyone has one, mines is art, Quinn's is photography what's yours?"

"astronomy"

"really?"

Rachel nodded kicking a stone in front of her "its kind of dorky but I find it fascinating how something can be endless, like, it just seams imposable!"

Charlie looked up at the sky squinting slightly to look at the stars "I don't really know much about the stars but I know the three in a row is Orrin's belt"

"you know the real bright one? just over there?" Rachel asked putting her arm around Charlie's waist as she pointed up at the star, Charlie nodded "that's Venus"

"what like the planet?"

"yup, the only planet in our solar system visible with the naked eye"

"wow that's insane, I always thought that was a space station or something" Charlie said looking down at Rachel who still had her arm wrapped around Charlie

"nope, Venus" Rachel said unwrapping her arm from Charlie

"tell me other stuff?"

"like what?"

"anything"

"ok umm, it takes sun light 8 minutes to get from the sun to the earth"

"so the first eight years that earth existed with pitch black?"

"totally" Rachel said with a chuckle

"what else?"

"the light we see from a star today could be the light shown from a star over a million years ago, some stars are so far away that when the light finally reaches earth, it has already taken a million years, and the star may already be gone when we see it"

"wow no way!"

"I know it makes you feel so small doesn't it?"

"yea!" the blonde mumbled still looking at the sky "god, I can't believe that, a million years that like almost as old as earth!"

"do you think it ends somewhere?"

Charlie shrugged "well I mean doesn't it have to?"

"why though? It would be like Earth, that doesn't have a distinctive ending point so that goes on forever if you think about it, space could just be one big circle"

"I never thought of it that way" Rachel smiled as they reached Charlie's house both girls walked into the house taking there shoes off before walking into the living room "do you want anything?"

"actually yea" Rachel said standing up in front of Charlie "I've been dying to do this all night and we won the game so you can't go back on a deal" Rachel mumbled putting her hand on Charlie's cheek "unless you want to, you obviously don't have to do the..." Rachel was stopped by Charlie's lips being pressed onto hers, Rachel kissed back instantly but pulled away when it was Quinn that popped into her mind and not Charlie

"what's wrong"

"nothing" Rachel's said with a smile, running her thumb along Charlie's cheek "nothing at all" Charlie nodded

"should we put a movie on"

"yes we should Charles" Rachel smiled as the girl walked over to the DVD's sending a faint 'bite me' over her shoulder making Rachel smile 


	4. The Date

It was the end of morning practice and Rachel and Puck walked over to where Charlie, Quinn, Santana and Brittany where standing

"so what, you and Kerofsky are friends now?" Quinn asked as Rachel pulled her pads over her head

"yea so?"

"he almost hit you yesterday!"

"I'm over it"

"hey baby" Finn said walking over to the group and pecked Quinn on the cheek

"Hudson, Berry!" the coach all but "you guys are now co captain "

"what? Hell no this is my team!" Finn growled

"no Hudson its _my_ team! And Berry did in five minutes what you couldn't do all season! win a game! either you share captaincy or your off the team, end of story!"

"hang on do I not get a say in this!" Rachel mumbled frowning

"no!"

"but I don't think I..."

"shut up Berry! There's no way I'm sharing coach!"

"in fact sure I'll do it!" Rachel said smirking at the tall boy

"good now get showered and get to class" Beist yelled before walking off

"what the hell Berry?"

"I was going to say no but then you told me to shut up so you know looks like we're co captain" Rachel grinned pushing past the boy to Charlie "hey, how are you?"

Charlie smiled "fine yea, you?"

"yea I'm good, walk you to class?"

Charlie smiled and nodded

"so have you decided the movie for Tonight ?"

"how does Abduction sound?"

"uum Taylor Lantuer, yea that sounds good!"

"ok so pick me up at 7?" Charlie said as they reached her class

Rachel nodded "it's a date"

Charlie nodded bashfully before turning and walking into her class, Rachel smiled to herself before realizing that the halls were pretty much empty so she turned and headed towards her class

She rolled her eyes when she turned the corner and Quinn was standing there fiddling with her phone totally oblivious to the fact she was there, Rachel hopped she could just sneak past the girl but she groaned when Quinn's eyes shot up to her

"Berry just the person I need to see, come with me now!"

Before Rachel could protest Quinn grabbed her collar and all but threw her into the bathroom "you and Charlie and going to the movies tonight correct?"

"I really don't know how the..." Rachel started as she smoothed out her shirt but Quinn jumped in

"yes or no hobbit!"

"yes, Quinn"

"ok, do not take her to the theater in town"

"why not!"

"what does it matter?"

"well I have to know why before I agree"

Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes "Finn set something up, or is trying to, he's totally pissed you and him have to share so he's giving my parents two free ticket to a show in the theater in town, figuring if my mom and dad see you and Charlie together they'll stop you seeing each other and you'll just give up on the captaincy, but it wont work that way, Charlie will get kicked out!"

"then why don't you tell Charlie this?"

"because Charlie won't listen, I've had to talk her out of coming out countless times this past month, she's too scared to say to my mom and dad that she's gay but she wants them to know, so she'd take any opportunity for them to know without her telling them, if you get me, I'm pissed that she's dating you but I don't want her kicked out of the house!"

"ok, but why don't you just stop Finn"

"I can't"

"ooh right, it won't be good for your rep, just as I was beginning to this you weren't all that shallow!"

"I'm not shallow!" Quinn growled making Rachel grin

"yea, sure, cause you don't care about your rep right? What if I had said I didn't care and what I'd be taking Charlie to the theater in town whether you said so or not, what would you do? Take a dent to your rep and call it off or let your sister get kicked out"

"that doesn't matter because you _are_ going to take Charlotte somewhere else"

"ooh am I?"

"yea because I know you won't hurt her like that!"

"whatever, I have a class to get to"

"you'd better not be screwing her around berry I mean it!"

"how the hell am I the one screwing her around!" Rachel growled turning to Quinn "its your flamin' sister yet your the one who kissed me!"

"you kissed me first!" Quinn shot back making Rachel laugh

"how many times! I though you were Charlie! What did you think I'd just kissed some random girl in the locker rooms!"

"well kissing some girl you've only known for under an hour isn't much better Berry!"

"you know what? I'm over this, I don't know what your problem is with me and frankly, I don't care anymore!" Rachel growled and turned to walk out the bathroom but Quinn was hot on her heels

"surely you've figured out by now what my problem is!" Quinn snapped back and Rachel was about to say something when Puck bounded over

"Rach just the girl I was hunting for!" he said before glancing between the girls "what's going on?"

"nothing, Noah, what's wrong?"

Puck frowned but continued "ok so we have to sing together in Glee club and I found an awesome song, how do you feel about _'Ed Sheeran The A-Team'_?"

"that's a solo Noah"

"yea I know but its an awesome song and if you meet me during free period we could work on it!"

"sure ok, I'll see you then" Rachel said before walking off towards her classroom

"what was that all about?" Puck asked turning to look at Quinn

"none of your business Puckerman!" Quinn Growled and pushed past the boy heading towards her class

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up outside Charlie's house at seven sharp, she hopped out of the car and walked upto the door, taking a breath before knocking lightly on the door a few seconds later the door swung<p>

"hello Quinn, is Charlie there"

"how do you know I'm Quinn? I can understand at school since I have my cheerios outfit on"

"you have the cute scar above your eye" Rachel said grinning at the girl, Quinn just rolled her eyes

"Charlie Berry's here" she called before walking back inside the house leaving Rachel standing outside, Rachel smiled when Charlie appeared at the door

"hey, sorry about Quinn, Finn stood her up and she's kind of pissed"

"its cool, you ready? the movie starts in ten minutes?"

"yea lets got" the blonde smiled closing her door and followed Rachel towards the car, Rachel glanced over her shoulder smirking at Quinn who was watching them from the window, the older twin rolled her eyes before moving away from the window

Charlie frowned when Rachel headed in the opposite direction from the theater "where are you going, its that way"

"we're not going to the one in town, I figured this one would be a little less crowded" Rachel said smiling over at Charlie

"ooh right"

"why what's wrong?" Rachel asked fairly sure what was wrong

"its just my parents are going to the theater in town tonight"

"ooh so its a good thing we're going to a different one right?"

"I guess"

"you guess?"

"well I was kid of hopping for them to see us together you know?"

"Charlie" Rachel sighed parking in the parking lot before turning to Charlie "you don't want to come out if all your going to get is chaos! sure I came out but I have two gay dads, just trust me green eyes you do not want to come out until, at least, senior year!"

"you don't know how frustrating it is having to hide this from them though!"

"I do though! I knew I was gay since I was like twelve years old, I didn't tell my dads until I was sixteen!"

"why? did you wait that long I mean"

"I was scared"

"but you have _two dads_, they wouldn't disown you"

"that's not what I was scared of, I was scared that they would freak, because all of the things they went through Charlie, it was horrible and I know they wouldn't want that for me if they had the choice! But they_ didn't_ have the choice, _I didn't_ have the choice and I know _you don't_ either and it must be killing you hiding who you are, but it_ will_ and I guarantee that it _will_ hurt more if you come out now" Rachel said putting one hand on Charlie's cheek "you understand that right?"

Charlie nodded making Rachel smile "but when you're ready, I'll back you one hundred percent of the way!"

"thank you"

"don't worry about it pretty eyes, now we better hop to it the movie started five minutes ago!"

"we will have time to get popcorn right?" Charlie asked getting out the car

"of course, you can't go to the movies and not get popcorn!"

* * *

><p>"he is nineteen years old!" Rachel groaned walking out of the theater<p>

"his is not! he was sixteen when he done the new moon movie"

"he is nineteen char, look it up!"

"fine!" Charlie huffed, taking out her phone as they walked across the street to chuck e cheese "he was born in 1992!"

"which makes him nineteen"

"no I don't think so" Charlie mumbled and began counting with her fingers "ooh right yea he is nineteen"

"thankyou!" Rachel throw her head back and her arms up in the air

"he does not look nineteen!"

"yea but I've been told I look like a toddler but that doesn't mean I'm a toddler!"

"well I bloody hope your not!"

Rachel laughed as they took a seat and an empty table "what pizza do you want to get?"

"BBQ chicken?"

Rachel grinned and nodded "perfect"

once they had ordered both girls sat talking

"Finn's totally pissed at you, you know?"

"yea I know, I didn't even want to be captain but he told me to shut up"

"he is an ass, your the one that won that team the game, he's useless"

"I've got a feeling its not over though, he's not going to take it laying down"

"don't worry about him, he wont do anything"

"yea I guess, do you really think you can eat _six_ slices of this pizza on your own"

"psh that's just starters for me Berry!"

"ooh do I sense a challenge here Miss Fabray?"

"six pieces of pizza and a large ice cream, I bet you couldn't eat that!"

"ooh I beg to differ! I've ate more on thanks giving!"

"fine, we'll see!"

"we will blondiee!"

Charlie smiled taking a sip of her juice when Rachel's phone buzzed, the brunette looked down at her phone rolling her eyes when she say Pucks name flash up on the screen

then pressed reject

"you could have answered it, I wouldn't of minded!"

"nah its ok, its not important!"

the blonde smiled and nodded, but frowned when she phone buzzed with an unknown number she glanced up to Rachel who nodded "its cool"

"hello?"

_"hey Charlie, you're with Rachel right?"_

"yes why?"

_"put her one the phone!"_

Charlie frowned and held the phone out to Rachel,"its Puck!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and took the phone from Charlie

"what do you want Noah!"

_"wow what's with the attitude?"_

"I'm on a date Noah, why do you think I didn't answer when you called MY phone!"

_"ooh right yea, how's it going?"_

"Noah, get to the point!"

_"ooh right yea, well I got my uncles Volkswagen van and I nabbed the keys to the beach house in Florida, I'm inviting the Glee club but I wanted to know if you where up for it first?"_

"when? and is the Volkswagen van that hippie van thing?"

_"yes it is, and we have next week of, so next week?"_

"and this couldn't have waited until later!"

_"well yea but..."_

"I'll come by and see you when I'm home Noah!"

_"well is that a yes?"_

"I don't know Noah, bye!" Rachel ended the call and huffed

"what was that all about?"

"Noah asked if I was up for going to his moms lake house next week with the Glee club?"

"well did you say yes?"

"no I told him I'd talk to him later about it, why would you want to go?"

"yea I heard the place is huge!"

"its insanely huge! I went last summer with him my dads and his mom and little sister I was the best summer ever! There's jet skis and everything down there!"

"we should totally go, it would be fun!"

"and you think the glee club would be up for it?"

"totally, a week long bender, every teenagers dream!"

Rachel chuckled "I'll tell him we're both up for going when I see him later"

Charlie smiled and nodded "our order wont be here for like another ten minutes, how about I kick your ass at ski ball?"

* * *

><p>after dinner and another few games of ski ball and other games the girls left chuck e cheese<p>

"you so cheated in that last game!" Charlie said as both girls walked towards Rachel's car

"ooh what's that? is that a sore loser?" Rachel teased making Charlie hit her arm lightly

"someone's a sore winner!"

"so I did win?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and got into the car "someone's getting an ego" Charlie mumbled making Rachel glare playfully at her

"yea well I should have an ego when I'm _that_ good at Ski Ball!" Rachel grinned as she pulled out of the parking lot

Charlie rolled her eyes again "I want to go somewhere before we go home"

Rachel frowned and quickly glanced at the girl "where?"

"just follow my directions"

"ok where to first Miss Fabray?"

"drive like you're heading towards the school!" Rachel nodded and took a left

after about two minutes of driving Charlie told Rachel to take a right, which she did frowning when they headed towards the woods

"right go up that path there" Charlie said pointing towards a path that lead into the woods and would be barely large enough for Rachel's car

"I'm not being Funny Char but that path reminds me a hell of a lot of the path in the last house on the left, your not going to kill me are you? I honestly didn't know that it was the last piece of popcorn!"

Charlie chuckled "chill out Rachel, just trust me!"

Rachel nodded and began driving up the path until she finally came to a dead end "right come on!" Charlie said getting out of the car followed by a nervous Rachel

"what are we doing out here?" Rachel asked glancing around the reasonable dark forest

"don't worry" Charlie said taking a hold of Rachel's hand "come on its just over here!"

Rachel let the blonde drag her through some trees before they finally emerged out of them into a huge open patch that had nothing but grass "you can see the stars real bright here, because you don't have like street lights or whatever" Charlie said dragging Rachel into the open patch and looked up "I don't normally listen in astronomy but I did today and I learned that days of the week are names after stars and stuff and apparently Jupiter is the heaviest plant, though I don't really know how they work that out"

Rachel smiled looking from the sky to the girl in front of her "what else did you learn?"

"well nothing else in class, but I did Google it last night and I learned that Jupiter spins so fast that the middle is stretched out a bit kind of like when you spin a pizza and the dough stretches! and you know Pluto?" Charlie said making Rachel nod "not a planet anymore, which I think was unfair it was totally my favorite planet!"

Rachel chuckled "only you would compare a planet to pizza!" Charlie smiled and looked at her feet, her cheeks turning slightly pink "it's cute, that you would learn this stuff just because its something I like"

Charlie shrugged, still looking at her feet, Rachel smiled and took both of Charlie's hands into her own and pulled the girl towards her

"thank you, I don't know anyone who would have done this for me!"

"well you did get me into, like, the biggest art exhibit of the year!" Charlie said looking up into Rachel's eyes

"seams like a fair triad!" Rachel mumbled looking up at the sky a look of awe across her face

"yea" Charlie looked up at the sky like Rachel was "come on we're going to get kinks in our necks standing like this" the blonde said dragging both girls down to lay side by side on the grass one hand still tangled in Rachel's

Rachel chuckled looking from the sky to Charlie, "I thought stuff like this only happened in movies!"

"I know right, all you need is the rain and its the perfect cliche scene!"

"don't jinx it!"

"ooh come on don't you want the perfectly cliched moment!"

"you watch way to many chick flicks!" Charlie smiled watching Rachel lean up on her elbow and stare down at her "aren't the stars more interesting?"

Rachel shook her head "your eyes are just as, if not more, pretty than the stars!"

Charlie smiled and rolled her eyes "so corny!" she whispered sitting up on her elbows, her face inches away from Rachel's

"you really do have pretty eyes" Rachel said moving a strand of hair out of Charlie's face before leaning forward and kissed Charlie letting her free hand tangle in her hair while the other was still wrapped around Charlie's "I should really get you home!" Rachel whispered pulling away from Charlie a few inches, smiling when she seen the blonde still had her eyes closed

"not yet!"

"I don't want your mom pissed at me if I don't have you home in time!"

"my parents wont be back until later"

"come on Char they might be home early and I don't want'em hating me before they even know we're dating!"

"I guess!" Rachel smiled and got to her feet before pulling Charlie to her feet with there joined hands "but we will come back here another time yea?"

"for sure"

"good" Rachel said getting into her car, the car ride with filled with small talk and laughter, when the girls finally Charlie's house Rachel hopped out of the car and walked the girl to her door

"I'll see you in the morning, I don't understand why you go there so early though?"

"Quinn's my ride so!" Charlie shrugged and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll asked Quinn about the beach house!"

Rachel nodded pecking Charlie on the lips, "night!" she whispered before turning and getting in her car, waving one last time at Charlie as she took off towards her house she decided she didn't really want to go over to Pucks she was way to tired so she just texted the boy

_To:**Noah.**_  
><em>Noah, Charlie and I are in for the beach house next week, I'll see you in the morning -R*x<em>

It was only a few seconds before Puck replied

_From:**Noah.**_  
><em>Awesome Jew-elf, its gonna be the best week of your life bitach! night mini me -Puckasaurus ;)x<em>

Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement at the text and hoped out of her car, just looking forward to getting some sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it has been a while, college kind of sucks sometimes, you know? but I'm trying to start back doing this and I'm thinking about starting 'Fake Date' again (I've only posted that on livejournal, will post it on here tomorrow) so, yea here's part five and i hope you enjoy it and please review, it makes me happy!**

* * *

><p>"so... You're planning on fitting all of us into that?" Rachel mumbled looking at the so called 'van' parked in Pucks garage<p>

"well yea it has beds and whatever inside"

"dude you do realize there is going to be twelve of us here today right?"

"why only twelve shouldn't there be fifteen"

"Artie, Lauren and Blaine can't make it"

"so that just leaves me, you, the twin's, Finn, the changes, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes?"

"yea Noah and how do you expect us to fit in that!"

"well there will be three up front and I'm sure Charlie and Quinn wouldn't mind sitting on your knee, a knee each its perfect!"

Rachel took a deep breath and pointed at the boy, "you're so lucky my dads are watching!"

"ooh come on like you haven't though about getting it on with _both_ of the twins"

"dude stop it, sure it was funny, kind of, at first but I'm dating Charlie now!"

"and yet you called her Quinn last night when we were playing the xbox"

"you know what, screw if my dads are watching!" Rachel growled and began chasing after Puck who just laughed as her jumped the small hedge that separated his garden from Rachel's

"ooh come on Rach, I was kidding, though you did call her Quinn" Puck said hidding behind the tree in Rachel's garden

"shut up" Rachel hissed as Quinn, Charlie and Finn walked over to them

"what's going on?"

"Noah's an ass!"

"and Rachel loves it!"

"what did he do?" Charlie asked walking over to Rachel and linking there hands together, Rachel smiled and turned to the girl

"it doesn't matter!"

"go get our bags Finn" Quinn mumbled, picking at one of her nails

"but..."

"_now_ Finn" Quinn barked making the boy nodded and rush towards the car

"got him whipped I see Quinn" Puck said with a grin

"yea well its easy when you know the right things to threaten him with" Quinn said sending a fake smile towards Puck before turning and frowning at the van "that's what we're traveling in?"

"thank you! See Puckerman that wont do!" Rachel snapped

"well that's just to bad, it will have to do!"

"whatever dude, I have to go get my case, I'll be back in a minute OK?" Rachel said turning to Charlie who nodded, Rachel nodded to pecking the blonde on the lips before turning and running up to her house

"so who's the girl?" her dad asked leaning against the door frame, one eyebrow arched

"that Charlie, you probably know her dad, Fabray!"

"Russell Fabray"

"one in the same!"

"hang on, are you sure, I mean Russell is the biggest homophobe ever! I'm pretty sure his daughter wouldn't be gay"

"ooh no dad, not just the one, both of'em"

"are you sure?"

"trust me dad, I know from first hand experience!" her dad frowned, thinking about what she meant before a sense of realization washed over her face

"you didn't?"

"come on Rach, we're leaving!" Puck yelled as he swung the door to her house open

"we'll talk more about it when I get home, tell daddy I said bye!"

"OK so I'll take the first six hours, then Hudson will take the next six and Sam can take the last seven hours yea?"

"dude why do I get the last seven hours and you only six!"

"because that's the best we can do!"

"that..."

"OK how about I do the last hour?" Rachel snapped pushing past puck and throwing her case next to everyone else's

"no Sam will do it!"

"Fine!" the blonde boy snapped getting in the front of the van with Finn and Puck

"just a little hint of what this weeks going to be like, ooh the joys!" Rachel mumbled to Charlie as they climbed into the van

Charlie chuckled, letting her head fall onto Rachel's shoulder when they sat down on one of the single beds

"are your mom and dad OK with you coming here this week?" Rachel asked taking Charlie's hand into her own and let her cheek rest on the blondes head

"yea, well kind of, we only told them half the story, that we were going away for the week to a beach hour but we said it was Mercedes beach house and it would only be me, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt!"

"you parents don't like the rest of us huh?"

"its not that, he just doesn't trust us around boys, he knows Santana and Brittany are kind of, you know..." Charlie wiggled her eyebrows making Rachel frown

"no way!"

"ooh come on you didn't notice?" the blonde said pointing towards the couple who where tucked away in the corner, Brittany's legs draped over Santana's thighs as they whispered and giggled to each other

"I guess but Santana said that Kerofsky was her boyfriend"

"totally beard"

Rachel nodded, it all starting to make sense to her now "so why couldn't you tell your parents you where going away with me?"

"I know this sounds awful but my dad knows your dads and he wouldn't have let us come if he knew, I did want to say but Quinn said it was better not to but..."

"hey, its OK Char I understand" Charlie looked up at Rachel with a frown "honestly, I do understand, I'm just glad you could come!" the brunette said pecking Charlie on the lips "it would of sucked without you!"

Charlie smiled curling more into Rachel's side

"how long is it going to take to get to this place dude!" Mike called making Finn turn around

"its about nineteen hours broo" the boy said smiling at Quinn who was sat quietly to Rachel's right, Rachel was going to ask her if she was OK but her attention was caught by the other blonde that was curled up against her side yawning

"are you tired?" Charlie nodded against the girls neck making Rachel smiled "get some sleep, I promise I wont let Santana near you with that sharpy pen that she just so happens to have in her jean pocket!" Rachel said raising her eyebrow at Santana who frowned but then smirks

"that's in my back pocket, Berry what are you doing look at my ass?"

"couldn't exactly miss it when it was practically shoved in my face while you tried to climb into this thing!"

"you so love it!"

"yea like a slap in the face" the diva said making the latina glare before grinned and turning back to Brittany

* * *

><p>it was about five hours into the journey and everyone was asleep except Rachel who was fiddling with her ipod, Quinn, who was playing angry birds on her phone and Puck who was obviously driving<p>

"are you OK?" Rachel finally asks after about half an hour of weighing out the pros and cons

"fine, why?"

"you're moodier then usually, if that's even possible!"

"I don't even want to be here!" the blonde snaps throwing her phone down in the space between her and Rachel

"why not?" Quinn's eyes went from her to Charlie then to Santana and Brittany before returning to the floor

"just don't want to spend a week with you losers!"

Rachel actually smiled at that because there was no hate or anger behind the sentence like there usually was in ever sentence she said to Rachel "now try saying it like you mean it!"

"what?"

"ooh come on Quinn! If you didn't _want_ to be here you wouldn't be!"

"trust me, I _don't_ want to be here! But Finn begged me and then Charlie begged me, I couldn't say no!"

"since when did you do when Charlie and Finn wanted you to do!"

"yea you're right this has nothing to do with Finn but Charlie wanted me here and no matter what _you_ or anyone else thinks of me, I don't say no to my sister!"

"OK, chill out, believe it or not I was asking because I cared but whatever!"

"you don't care"

"trust me Quinn as much as I wish I didn't, I do, OK?"

"why?"

"I don't know!" Rachel mumbled turning her attention back to her iPod just as the van jumped to a stop "why are we stopping Noah?"

"need gas," the boy said before getting out the van

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Rachel asked looking over at Quinn

"its cool, I'll come in with you!" Rachel nodded and moved away from Charlie, careful not to let her fall onto her side and followed Quinn out of the van and into the gas station

"are you going to get Charlie something or should I?" Rachel asked looking along the selection of sandwiches on the shelf

"you get her something" Quinn mumbled grabbing a sandwich off the shelf and heading to the counter, Rachel sighed and nodded to herself before grabbing two cheese sandwiches and heading over to pay for them

"you ready to go Puckerman?" Rachel asked

"yup lets go!"

the trio headed back to the van where Santana and Kurt where now awake

"ooh well that's disappointing!" Santana mumbled making Rachel and Quinn frown

"huh?"

"Santana was hoping you guys got kidnapped" Kurt said with a shrug

"charming!" Rachel mumbled settling back into her seat next to Charlie

"yea yea whatever, so what'dya buy?"

"nothing for you!" Rachel said smirking when Santana glared at her

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she stumbled out of the van "we call dibs on the big room dude!" she mumbled grabbing her case with one hand and grabbing a hold of Charlie's hand with the other<p>

"whatever, unpack and come down stairs and we'll get this party started!"

Rachel ignored the boy and slumped into the house and up the stairs to her room

"are you OK?" Charlie asked

"just exhausted, didn't get to sleep on that trip" the brunette groaned falling back onto the double bed "I think I'm just going to go to bed"

"ooh OK, well I'll just go get changed and I'll be back in"

"no you don't have to go to bed to, go down stairs have a little fun, just don't get to drunk"

Charlie smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "and your sure you're OK?"

Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows "I'm fine babe, honest, just go have fun" Rachel said putting her hand on Charlie's cheek

The blonde smiled and leant forwards pecking Rachel on the lips "good night!"

Rachel smiled and fell back onto the bed again "night!" she mumbled cuddling up to her pillow, Charlie got up off the bed and walked to the door before turning back to Rachel

"you're sure you don't want me to stay?"

"no Charlie its fine,"

"OK, I'll see you in the morning!"

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned when she felt someone shaking her shoulders "five more minutes dad!" she mumbled turning away from the person<p>

"Rachel get up!" the blonde growled making Rachel frown and look over her shoulder

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing!"

"get up!"

"Why!"

"just come with me Rachel!" Quinn said pulling Rachel out of the bed and dragged her down stairs

"where are you taking me Quinn, I'm really not in the mood for your little games right now!"

Quinn didn't answer she just continued dragging Rachel out the house "right Quinn stop!" the brunette snapped grabbing Quinn's arm and forced her to stop "what's going on, Quinn?"

"come swimming with me?"

"you're kidding right, its like 4 am Quinn we'll freeze!"

"come on Rachel trust me!"

"not being funny but that's the last thing I'd do!"

"fine!" the blonde snapped before turning on her heels and heading towards the water

"Quinn where are you going!" Rachel yelled but the blonde didn't answer, "come on Quinn this isn't funny, you'll catch a cold in that water!"

"then come with me!"

"you have got to be kidding me!" Quinn ignored Rachel making the brunette groaned and follow the blonde "Quinn Fabray don't you dare go in that water!"

"is that a threat?" the blonde said turning to look at Rachel but continued walking backwards towards the water

"it will be if I have to make it one!"

"yea? Well come get me" the blonde said stumbling backwards and just managing to stay on her feet before grinning at Rachel

"how much did you have to drink Quinn!"

"some but I'm not drunk"

"come on Quinn stop fooling around!"

"I'm not!" Quinn snapped pulling her top over her head and throwing it on the sand "come on Berry live a little!"

Rachel dragged her tongue along her bottom lip before pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth "we really shouldn't Quinn"

"yea I know we shouldn't doesn't mean we can't!" The blond shivered slightly when the water washed over her bare feet and shin

"come on Quinn, lets just go inside and have a game of the xbox or something!" Rachel said, yelping slightly and jumping back when the water washed over her feet

"you get used to it" the cheerleader said walking towards Rachel and grabbing both of her hands "I know you don't trust me, and I don't really blame you, but just live a little" Quinn said pulling Rachel towards her before balling up the bottom of her shirt "even if this is the last time, please, just trust me Rachel!"

Rachel nodded letting Quinn pull her shirt over her head

The blonde grabbed onto Rachel's hand again and tried to pull her towards the water but Rachel didn't move "I promise I'm not going to do anything to hurt you Rachel, but I might do this!" Quinn grinned kicked the water over Rachel

"holly shit, that's freezing!" the diva gasped before looking back at the grinning cheerleader "you're so dead!"

"yea? Bring it on!" Quinn grinned walking back into the water that was now knee level

"fine!" Rachel lunged forward, tackling Quinn into the water "I guess football does do some good!"

"I guess it does" Quinn mumbled moving a strand of wet hair out of Rachel's face

"you're shivering!"

"yea well it is real cold, I think a more appropriate question is why aren't you shivering?"

"warm blooded" Rachel joked with a shrug

"I bet"

"we should go inside, I don't want you getting sick" Rachel said, frowning what Quinn smiled "what?"

"just, if it was Finn that was out here with me now he wouldn't care about me getting sick or anything like that"

"like I said before, I care, I don't know why but I do"

"I think I've got you all wrong Berry!"

"yea, but when you wake up, sober, you wont remember thinking that!"

"I told you I didn't;t have a lot to drink, few shots and a vodka and coke, Charlie was the one who got drunk and fell asleep on the sofa"

"I'm going to be really cranky tomorrow because you woke me up you know!"

"was it worth it?"

"in the freezing cold water, half naked, at god-awful times in the morning? Yea I guess it was worth it"

Quinn frown "so even though its freezing and early you still think it was worth it?"

"yea, I got to know that you aren't the hard faced Cheerleader that you pretend to be in school"

"yea, I'm not as good as Santana at keeping up the act"

"why do you do it? If you were like this from the first time I met you and knew who you were I would..."

"you would what?"

"we could've been friend"

Quinn smiled and nodded "do you want to go inside, get changed, and I brought a few horror movies if you want to watch them?"

"yea that sounds good, even I'm beginning to shiver"

Quinn smiled, and took Rachel slightly by surprise when she ran her hand how the brunettes bare arm before linking there hands together and tugged her towards the house

"Finn's passed out in my room so we'll have to go to yours"

Rachel nodded "sure, I don't have any DVD's in my room though"

"I'll grab some when I'm in my room getting changed"

"sure!" the brunette nodded before walking into her room quickly getting changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, she sat on the bed pulling her hair into a pony just as the door opened reveling Quinn who was dressed pretty much the same as Rachel

"I have Paranormal Entity or Episode 50?" the blonde said sitting down on the bed next to Rachel and showing her both cases

"what's that one?"

"what this one?" Quinn held up the 'Episode 50' case making Rachel nod "is basically about two films crews, one trying to prove that ghosts are real the other trying to prove they're not, its kind of better not knowing what its about before you watch it, I don't really know how to explain it without, like, ruining it!"

"OK put that one in"

"you don't get nightmares do you Rachel?" the blonde said throwing a grin over her shoulder as she put the disk in the player

"nah, I'm a big girl" Rachel said moving up in the bed leaning back onto her elbows

"hardly" Quinn mumbled gaining a glare from Rachel as she lay down on her back, looking up at Rachel "this film doesn't have a patch on 'Paranormal Entity'"

"I've seen Paranormal Entity though, I haven't seen this one yet"

"have you seen insidious yet?"

"yea, that was an awesome film"

"agreed" the blonde mumbled turning her head towards the TV, Rachel smiled, doing the same as Quinn but stayed probed up on her elbows

"so is this like, the real footage or what?"

"supposable, yea, but I think its like the Paranormal activity's, based off a true story but vastly exaggerated! And don't worry there's no clowns"

Rachel frowned looking down at Quinn "how did you know I'm scared of clowns?"

"I listen, I might not look like I do, but I do"

"you're probably the only person" Rachel said looking back at the TV

"what about Charlie, doesn't she listen?"

"most of the time, yea, but there's just sometimes I can tell she's not listening you know?"

"ooh yea I know, I've lived with her for like seventeen years"

Rachel nodded looking at her hands before looking back to the Tv

"what's wrong?" Quinn asked sitting up like Rachel

"nothing?"

"ooh come on, you only look at your hands if you're nervous or upset"

"I just feel bad, for kissing you behind Charlie's back"

"OK, one, you guys weren't dating and two, you kissed _me_ first!"

"Quinn..."

"no, its the truth, she might have saw you first but you _kissed_ me first!"

"I'm not some object that you can claim because you saw it first!"

"I know I didn't mean it like that!, just, can we watch the movie" the blonde said laying back down and turning her back to Rachel

"Quinn?"

"hum?"

"look at me!"

Quinn did as she was told looking over her shoulder towards Rachel, Rachel Put her hand on Quinn's cheek taking the blonde by surprise at first but so the blonde was laying on her back looking up at Rachel "I'm not making the first move this time" Quinn whispered making Rachel lean forward, bumping her nose lightly of Quinn's, making the blonde smile slightly, before pushing her lips onto Quinn's, Quinn kissed back instantly, digging one hand into Rachel's hair and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling the smaller girl towards her

"wait" Quinn said pulling away from Rachel, who groaned at the lose of contact "the movie, you haven't seen it" Rachel gave Quinn a _'are you fucking kidding me'_ look making Quinn smile "sorry" she mumbled and Rachel just nodded and both girls leant forward at the same time meeting each other half way, Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist again, this time pulling the girl fully on top of her

Rachel fixed herself so that she was now straddling Quinn's waist, one hand in her hair, the other on her side, she couldn't believe she was kissing Quinn, again, the third time except now it was different, now she was dating Charlie,yet she couldn't force herself to pull away especially after Quinn's hand slide under her shirt to the skin on her lower back

Both girls where forced to pull away though then the door swung open, Rachel let out a sigh of relief when she saw Puck standing there, a passed out Charlie in his arms,

Rachel quickly jumped off Quinn and went over to Puck "is she OK?"

"drunk, but fine" the boy said laying her down on the bed Quinn had just got off of "night Rach, Quinn" he said before leaving the room

"I better go in to my room" Quinn mumbled turning and walking out of the door

"goddammit Rachel!" the small girl snapped to herself running her hands through her hair before walking over and laying down on the bed next to Charlie and began running her hands through the blondes hair "I'm so sorry char!"


End file.
